Pan in Depression
by Lauren Williams
Summary: T/P Pan has gone into depression because of things that Trunks had said. Now he is the only one that can pull her out of it, can he do it, Will he remember inn time to save her?


It had been three days since it happened; it was still fresh in her mind however. She had thought about every minute of the last three days, she did not even eat, Pan was in a depression. This is what had happened:  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Hi Trunks I just thought that I would drop by and see how work was," Pan said as she flew through his open window.  
  
"Go away Pan I do not have time for you right now," the lavender haired man behind the desk said to her.  
  
"Trunks what is with the attitude? Is it all the work? I can help you if you want," she had said trying to be nice.  
  
"No and why can't you take a hint. I don't like you at all, get out of here I do not ever want to see you again. Got it now I hate you!" he yelled at her.  
  
Pan flew out the window crying. She could not even see where she was going. Somehow she had gotten home; she ran to her room and never wanted to come out. 'Did he mean that?' she thought to herself.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
She knew that she should get over him but she couldn't. She still loved him, the worst part about it was that he said it with out even flinching; he looked as if he really meant it. She heard her dad downstairs with her mother arguing about what was wrong with her.  
  
She knew that they had accepted an invitation to Bulma's tonight but she did not want to go. She also knew that the reason that they were invited over was the fact that Pan had not eaten in three days.  
  
For a Saiyin that was like forever, she felt it she just couldn't bring herself to stand up. She could feel herself getting weaker but she couldn't find it in herself to get up and train.  
  
She staggered to feet, it took a while but she took a nice warm shower that helped a bit. Then she got dressed and acceptable for the night's dinner. As she walked down she tripped on the top stair. She somehow managed up enough strength to levitate herself to a stop. She stood up and walked out the door and into the car. When in there she let out a deep breath.  
  
Dinner went fine but what happened after dinner surprised Pan. Her family had set up a spar thingy that was going to happen.  
  
She was not in the mood but everyone had set this up for her, she figured that she could at least try. And want to know something, that would have worked but somehow she picked Vegeta's name out of the hat first. Now she was standing in front of Vegeta preparing to die.  
  
She saw him fly at her and then she felt her body hitting the control panel of the gravity chamber. Then she heard a few colorful words from Vegeta. She worked up her strength and got up. Most of the people had a worried expression on their faces.  
  
She smiled as if that was going to make everyone feel better. It didn't, "pan are you ok," she heard. "Yea, oh course, you people worry way to much.  
  
"See guys I told you that she is fine," Goku said and then he patted his Granddaughter on the back. Too hard, he sent her flying into the wall of CC. That was a bit too much; Pan was out like a light. Darkness consumed her mind.  
  
"Pan," Videl screamed. Looking over to where her daughter had landed, why wasn't she getting back up?  
  
"Dad did you kill her?" Goten asked.  
  
Chi-Chi wiped out her frying and not only hit her husband for knocking her only grandchild out but also Goten for being like his father, stupid. "Oh I did not mean to I just tapped her like this," Goku said patting his wife on the shoulder.  
  
Chi-Chi moved a bit but she did not fall down let alone get thrown into a building.  
  
"She is unusually weak, her ki signal is hardly there, something is wrong with her, she is not herself," Vegeta said.  
  
"Is she ok dad" Bra asked.  
  
"I do not know, Gohan why haven't you noticed this weakness in your daughter?" he spat out at Gohan who looked guilty.  
  
"I did not know what was wrong, I tried everything, she would not eat and she did not get much sleep, she hasn't been out of bed in three days," Videl said coming to tears.  
  
Trunks now went into instant replay, 'three days ago, why does that stand out in my mind,' he asked himself. 'That was the day that Marion and I broke up I was so upset and mad at the same time,' he figured out.  
  
Chi-Chi was comforting Videl as Bulma, and Gohan checked out Pan. Trunks was desperately trying to figure out why that stands out in his mind. Then it hit him like a ton of brinks, he got really drunk and was at the office, he slept there but did not remember any visits from Pan. "She must have been there when I was drunk," he mumbled.  
  
Vegeta however heard him, "You were what brat?" he asked very angrily.  
  
"Oh my God I can't remember why can't I remember?" he yelled grabbing his head.  
  
"Remember what brat?" Vegeta asked now getting angry, he could have swore that his son said that he had gotten drunk.  
  
"Oh my God," he whispered, it was coming back to him like he had been hit by his father. And then he was hit by his father for not answering him.  
  
"Will you answer me now brat!" Vegeta exclaimed. He was getting really angry; did his son know what was wrong with pan?  
  
"I think that this is my entire fault," he whispered so as only the Saiyins could hear him. Let's just say that they were not happy.  
  
"What did you just say Trunks?" Gohan yelled picking up his daughter and giving her to Chi-Chi.  
  
"I did not know, I was Drunk," he whispered.  
  
Gohan was in a rage, it was so bad that he passed level two and went right to three. "YOU," he yelled pointing to Trunks who cowered behind a tree.  
  
"Son get out here right now," Vegeta said angry that his son was scared by Kakorot's brat. Although he too was a bit intimidated by him, he looked rather angry.  
  
Trunks walked out, "Gohan please I did not know what was happening, I was drunk," Trunk said knowing and feeling his death come nearer and nearer.  
  
Gohan pulled back his fist and Trunks covered his face, but before he hit him he said, "You do realize that you might be the cause for her death, and your only excuse is that YOU were drunk!" Trunks just shook his head yes.  
  
Gohan punched him square in the face knocking him up at a tree, he was going to go over and beat the living shit out of the boy when Videl came up to him and out her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her but then just re- took his daughter in his arms and followed Bulma to the re-gen tank.  
  
Trunks got up and watched Gohan walk inside with Pan in his arms. "But I really over her," he whispered.  
  
He took a deep breath and started to walk to the house, he was stopped by his father. "Son we are going to have a little talk in the gravity chamber NOW," he said. Trunks walked with his father into sudden death.  
  
They got in to the gravity chamber and Vegeta walked over to the control panels. He typed in 700G's and Trunks was thrown to the floor. "You know brat that you were lucky that Videl stopped Gohan from killing you, I sure would have killed Goten if it was Bra. Now tell me what you remember, and all of it," Vegeta instructed.  
  
"Ok I remember that Marion and I broke up and I was upset so I went to a bar and got really drunk. Then I remember staggering back to the office in CC. Then I remember Pan coming through the window and asking if I wanted help. I said something that I can't remember and then she went out crying," he said.  
  
Vegeta walked over and turned the gravity up more. "Well start thinking because I am not going to let you out of here until you remember. I don't care if you pass out I will leave you in here," he said.  
  
Trunks was racking his brain as hard as he could, the gravity was getting to him and his dad did not kid around. "I said something like I don't have time for her," he said hoping that that was enough.  
  
"Something LIKE, not good enough brat, would rather die in Gohan's hands because id o not think that you are trying, maybe this will help," he said turning it up more; it was not 850G's.  
  
"Ok, ok I said Go away Pan I do not have time for you right now and then she asked what was with my attitude and then I said No and why can't you take a hint. I don't like you at all, get out of here I do not ever want to see you again. Got it now I hate you," he said. He could not believe himself that he said those things.  
  
Vegeta looked amazed, and then he said, "You are right you just might have killed her, she has bonded with you, think about her right now," he commanded. Trunks did as told and then he held his head.  
  
"Damn that really hurts what is going ton dad?" Trunks asked.  
  
"You and she have bonded, she is connected to you in a way that only you and she could understand, I have felt this for a while now, and when you said those things to her it broke her heart as well as a strong part of her, her caring part. She did not care, as Videl had said she did not eat, sleep, or get out of bed. I am warning you that if she does die than so will you, you will slowly die a painful death," he said looking at his son.  
  
Trunks nodded, he had to go to her, he could feel her pain, and maybe he could talk her out of this. Now that is if Gohan would let him. Vegeta let up on the gravity and Trunks and he walked out. They walked right into the house.  
  
Vegeta told Gohan what had happened to pan and his son as trunks entered her resting room. He took her hand and concentrated on his mind. 'Pan you have to hear me, answer me,' he yelled mentally.  
  
'Trunks go away I do not want to talk to you go away,' she yelled as well.  
  
'Pan I was drunk the day that you came to my office, I am so sorry about the things that I said to you they were horrible. Please you have to get better so I can apologize more properly. I fell awful,' said to her still holding her hand. All of a sudden her hand gave a little squeeze.  
  
He looked up and brushed some stray hair off her face, her eyes opened, she smiled. "Pan I will never be able to make it up to you I did not mean the things that I said," he said. He bent over and kissed her, she melted.  
  
Trunks, what about Marion?" she asked.  
  
"Why do you think that I was drunk? I broke up with her, that is the whole reason for the whole drunk thing," he said with a smile.  
  
She looked at him and smiled, then she said, "I forgive you Trunks, how could I not."  
  
She sat up and trunks took her in his arms, after another kiss that went outside to se everyone there looking at them. "I see so have you decided to mark her Trunks?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yes father when the time is right then I will mark her," he said looked at Pan who just smiled and nodded.  
  
Life was going to be just fine. 


End file.
